mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Cryomancer7
Mi opinion Ok Te echo una mano }} Que pasó?????¬¬ Perdon aceptado Pregunta... Saludos la gran Milee0902 15:20 23 ago 2012 (UTC) :) :) :) Claro Cryo Ñam la gran Milee0902 21:41 23 ago 2012 (UTC) la gran Milee0902 22:35 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Viso Bono }} ACUERDO Yo Tambien Estoy De Acuerdo Cryo 7 20:18 29 ago 2012 (UTC)Tommyscorpion (discusión)Con Saludos Tommyscorpion Bloqueo NOW }} Pregunta ya preguntada RE: Ascendido WTF :D :S ¿como? ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Traducir Artículos Gracias por la invitación, pero no estoy interesado. Yo únicamente colaboro en los wiki de Tibia por que lo juego muchísimo. Gracias y suerte con tu proyecto. » Sez6 ~ Talk « 22:02 11 sep 2012 (UTC) ~Kimiko~ Kitana- (discusión) 02:30 13 sep 2012 (UTC) A question ´puedo entrar al clan lin kuei porfavorGerrr lin kuei (discusión) 19:40 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Soy nuevo en la Wiki, solo queria decir que voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. :) VENOM835 (discusión) 22:46 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Disculpa que te moleste otra vez pero como se Hace para cuando dejas un mensaje que te aparesca tu imagen y todo eso, aca casi todos lo hacen asi VENOM835 (discusión) 03:54 19 sep 2012 (UTC) Y al final que?? ¿Qué carajo está pasando? A ver, Kanalla Cryo7 por si quieres mi msn te lo dejo .. kevin080597@hotmail.com KevinErmac 03:06 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Quiero unirme a tu clan Hola Soy Giuly1999 quiero unirme a tu clan, ademas soy de los buenos, como los lin kuei, bueno si me recibes el mensaje, gracis por escucharme. Giuly1999 (discusión) 15:22 21 sep 2012 (UTC)Giuly1999Giuly1999 (discusión) 15:22 21 sep 2012 (UTC) puedo tener el mismo clan tuyo y si necesitamos koins para la kripta te doy porfis me dices como puedo hacer para ser un clan Sweetgta2012 (discusión) 19:06 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Idea... Ains... }} Te explicare... Hola Cryo,soy Milee0902 viste lo que paso ayer bueno te explicare lo que paso con eso del troll y todo (y si me entere es porque el dicho las mentiras tienen patas cortas es verdad) Bueno ayer vino mi primo que me odia mucho y me fui a comprar al super con mis papas y el desconecto mi cuenta e hizo eso que hizo cuando llegue justo se iva a ir para la casa (queda cerca de la mia) y vi que mi cuenta estaba desconectada y entre despues me vi BLOQUEADA y decia que vos lo habias echo porque el uso mi direccion IP y al bloquearlo a el me bloqueaste a mi y despues nos enteramos de lo ocurrido yo sabia que no eras vos porque vos firmas los msj que dejas bueno era solo eso saludos ;) P.D:¿como se pone una categoria en el perfil? la gran Milee0902 17:44 22 sep 2012 (UTC) }} Cryo ya se que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en la wiki pero es porque tengo otros wikis creados y otra cosa. Yo en realidad soy Kratos2547 pèro en esta cuenta hare lo mejor para el wiki voy a corregir errores de ortografia, voy a poner mas imagens. etc. PERDONAME Leonel2587 (discusión) 02:52 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok cyromancer quieres participar en mi wiki de shank http://es.shank.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity P.D. porque ya no esta el chat Ok cyromancer pero porque quitaste el chat. P.D. queres participar de mi wiki ya que sos administrador por que perdi al budocrata de mi wiki de shank es este: http://es.shank.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity AAhhhh y queres participar de mi wiki nuevo porque perdi a mi budocrata: http://es.shank.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity y tengo otra nueva cuenta de hace rato sweetgta2012 me voy a conectar por esa cuenta, aca en este wiki.Leonel2587 (discusión) 15:37 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Cryo me dices como poner los emoticonos y cuando bajes tambien se vean porque no se con que plantilla se hace Leonel2587 (discusión) 23:45 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Cryo te gustan mi nueva entrada de blog Babality favorito. Leonel2587 (discusión) 17:52 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Un pequeño empujón Cryo estoy en desarrolo de crear todas las galerias de arenas. Que te parece. Leonel2587 (discusión) 16:30 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok cryomancer y si se hablar mucho de ingles. P.D: porque quitaron el chat Leonel2587 (discusión) 18:21 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Si cryo hablo ingles tambien y porque quitaron el chat aahhhhh y voy a mejorar algunas paginas si te fijas yo lo que hago es agregar algo en NOTAS ADICIONALES y queria saber si no te molesta que edite eso. ok pero me tomara tiempo y te quiero preguntar como hacen para que los emoticonos cuando bajes se siguan biendo como en tu perfil. Leonel2587 (discusión) 19:06 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Ya lo termine. y quiero el emoticono de quemar, desgarro, y la de shang tsung con las almas del oponente y la moneda verde, amarilla y blanca y el logo de finis him Y cuando me terminas los emoticonos mira que yo termine las kartas de goro Leonel2587 (discusión) 20:43 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Liukang-mk2-fixk.gifArchivo:Chdhcfu.gif Archivo:Giadakoins.gifArchivo:Fatality2434.gif Gracias Cryo y apenas voy #26 en el ranking es que no quiero que te enojes por haber creado las categorias de: Estilos de combate de MKD, Estilos de combate de MKA y Estilos de combate de MKDA. Ok me dices tu facebook Leonel2587 (discusión) 17:41 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Cryo tengo un problema ._. no puedo editar nada, ni mi propio perfil xDD exepto las categorias. ._. Que pasa que no puedo hacer nada q.q ? .-. KevinErmac 19:16 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Un gran favor Agradecido Ñam Ñam Perdón y algo más (Help!) RE: Kard Game V.Cryo7 Como puedo ser clan de Lin Kuei clan Leonel2587 (discusión) 23:34 4 oct 2012 (UTC) y responde a mis mensajes Cryo estoy cansado de que no me contestes los mensajes quiero saber como ser del clan de lin ku ei. P.D Estoy en el ranking #20 Ok y aceptame la Solicitud de facebook mi nombre de face es Lemago Gomez. Y pasate por mi nuevo wiki para agustarlo un poco y hacerte usuario te hare moderador y budocrata. http://es.fans-de-mortal-kombat.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity P.D me voy a Karate Ésta parece ser una tarea para... Ok, cryomancer me dices que es el msn porfa... Y quieres participar de mi wiki nuevo que va a ser casi igual a este: http://es.fans-de-mortal-kombat.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Bueno mejor nos abalamos por dicusion queres. Leonel2587 (discusión) 17:40 7 oct 2012 (UTC) me pasas consejos para tener mas logros. Leonel2587 (discusión) 16:45 9 oct 2012 (UTC) :c Adioos Hola Cryo, esta es mi edicion nº103 =D bueno solo pasaba a escribirte que es una pena que te vallas ya que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me ayudaste en todo Gracias y si tenes un poco de tiempo me respondas este msj y tratare de ser una usuaria como vos! bueno era solo eso, Saludos de Milly0902 La LOCA! 01:04 23 oct 2012 (UTC) hey amigo espero quedar en el ranking y ya encontre tu face y te mande una solicitud aeptame Leonel2587 (discusión) 18:38 29 oct 2012 (UTC) Cryomancer puedo crear un categoria de Saga PS2, Saga Ps3, Saga XBOX360. etc. Porque no quiero hacerlo y que quede mal, espero tu respuesta. quiero unirme al lin kuei klan. Tengo las ganas y el fanatismo total de mortal kombat, asi que exijo unirme al lin kuei klan. Cyber65 (discusión) 19:10 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Tambien pido disculpas por decir esas palabras. conectate en el chat y hablamos Solicitud de Klan thumb|left|91pxya que sos un admin me podes decir porque no se pueden editar algunas paginas ( Espectro700 ) }} }} }} }} Lord Kahn (discusión) 22:10 26 mar 2013 (UTC)Hola, no soy tu nuevo amo. Solo quiero expandir mi poder. Lord Kahn Lord Kahn (discusión) 22:24 26 mar 2013 (UTC)Noooooooooooooooo!!!! (Lord Kahn había sido derrotado, y se desvaneció en una columna de humo, dejando a sus seguidores y esbirros del Klan Kuroi Uma sin su lider, su ejecutor, Cryomancer7 lider de los Lin Kuei sonreía victoriosamente ante la derrota de la nueva amenaza. La paz volvia al wiki, con la desaparición de Lord Kahn, los Kuroi Uma firmaron finalmente la paz con los Lin Kuei. Lord Kahn es historia, pero cuentan las leyendas que es inmortal. ¿Será cierto? Lord Kahn era único, ahora no es más que una leyenda...Lord Kahn (discusión) 22:50 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Por cierto ¿No sería mejor hablar por chat? Lord Kahn (discusión) 23:49 26 mar 2013 (UTC)Nos vemos Cyro!!! Por cierto si que tengo otra cuenta, pero de novato (soy Orien) queria tener una como chico bueno(Orien) y otra de chico malo(Lord Kahn) para investigar como era el asunto de los castigos, y las cosas que puedes hacer y todo eso, por eso me fui a una seccion vacía. Yo en el fondo también soy buen tio, y prometo no volver a hacerlo. Lord Kahn solo hará fechorias en historias a partir de ahora XD. P.D. Hubo alguien que creo un artículo de Lord Kahn, (que me parece que borraste). Lo gracioso del asunto es que no fui yo quien la hice!!! Parece que conseguí un fan el dia de mi debut aquí!!! XD Me bloquearon a Lord Kahn por marcar una pagina de bob esponja!!! alguien escribio un articulo, y yo solo puse la calabera de sogakle, para que borraran el articulo. Seguro que pensaron que fui yo. Ya lo dice la frase popular. Cria fama...Ninja Orien (discusión) 17:45 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Postdata: @Ninja Orien: MENTIROSO. Yo, como usuario desconectado, fui quien puso la "cala'V'era" ("calaBera" no existe), que por cierto es la Plantilla:Borrar. Lo hice porque tuve lástima de la ineficacia flojera de quienes tienen a cargo lo que queda de esta Wiki (que solo cabronean pretendiendo ser sabios y que juran que Chameleon es un raptor; y que ni Raiden aparece en MK3 ni Reptile en Deception, léase xHuman-SmokeX) para controlar a usuarios como tú, que solo vienen a joder. Si no fuera por Cryomancer7, este sitio se habría ido al carajao hace rato... --Kiltro (discusión) 13:37 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Si, pero tambien es cierto que no fui yo quien creo el artículo de Bob Esponja, y eso Cryomancer7 lo puede comprobar con su herramienta de comprobar IPs. Se me podra criticar por aprovecharme de la situación ya que quise llevarme los méritos de mandar cerrar ese artículo, por eso borre la calavera de ese usuario (no imagine que fueras tu, Kiltro) y puse la mía pensando "Mejor que sea un tio con cuenta, que uno sin ella". Pero repito: No fui yo quien creó a Bob Esponga (su artículo vamos...).Ninja Orien (discusión) 19:14 30 mar 2013 (UTC) P.D: Malditas Bs!!! XD Hola Cryomancer no se si me recordaras pero he reconsiderada y quisiera de nuevo volver a la wiki espèro tu respuesta c: Tommyscorpion (discusión) 18:36 12 abr 2013 (UTC)Con Saludos Tommyscorpion C: ok gracias C: Tommyscorpion (discusión) 23:38 15 abr 2013 (UTC)Con saludos TommyScorpion C: Encuesta de Wikia Hola! Acabo de empezar una discusión en el foro para introducir una encuesta que creé para los usuarios hispanohablantes. El propósito de la encuesta es mejorar la experiencia para los usuarios y atraer a más gente hacía las comunidades. ¿Podías destacar la discusión para que más usuarios participen? Gracias! Nick 20:04 17 abr 2013 (UTC) ME VOY!!!! Hola solo queria descirla a una dministrador que me voy de esta pagina de M*rda porque hago muchos esfuerzos para esditar y para que? para que un tal human Smoke me lo borre siempre,,, no hay ninguna edicion que el no borre..... espero que a esta pagina le vaya mal adios.......EagleWar3.1 (discusión) 01:52 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Yo te apoyo en eso! No es nada justo lo que hace ese tipo! Todas las ediciones que hice, pero TODAS, no las encontraras porque las borró, algun día "aprenderá respeto" como dice Kitana Tranquilo Cryo, no me vayas a bloquear (por lo que puse en el klan) soy hunter bla,bla,bla. Reclamo de acusación Hola Cyro...mira, no me acuerdo bien si sos todavia administrador o no!. Pero recientemente, vi esta pagina: Noob-Smoke, y hay algo que no me concuerda: En la bio "no oficial" y el final "no oficial" de Smoke, no crees que seria algo inutil para que este este tipo de cosas en una pagina. Se supone que en este wiki, solo se puede editar con algo "oficial" de todo tema de MK (algo que lei, tambien recientemente)??...Saludos. ~Megaelix~ Aaaaahhh ahora entiendo....yo pensaba que la bio y el ending de Smoke (Noob-Smoke) era no oficial....porque al principio, no estaba enterado de esa información.....Saludos ~Megaelix~ Fin Hola Cyro....tengo una duda: ¿Que o quien es Kochal?.....Estuve buscando en la wikia y no encontré nada :P Si me respondes, te lo agradeceria :) Saludos ~Megaelix~ No me quedare tranquilo mientras arruinan lo que queda. [[Usuario:X-HUMAN-SMOKE-X|X-HUMAN-SMOKE-X]] (discusión) 22:36 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Cyro: Soy Megaelix...mira queria agregar imagenes para mi perfil de usuario y parece que cometi un error. ¿Podrias arreglar mi pagina de usuario?. Porque no puedo acceder a algunas "acciones": como ediar perfil, ver mi blog, etc. Saludos.... Más problemas XD ¡Finished! ¿Se puede? Singor http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Singor, solo mira sus ediciones y lee su página de usuario. SmokeThe Don Human!--21:09 30 jul 2013 (UTC) Fleccito... el tortura perros Hola Cryo, te pido por favor que bloquees permanentemente (o el tiempo que te parezca necesario) al usuario http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Fleccito por volver a vandalizar las páginas. Prueba: http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Reptile_(MK9)?diff=156205&oldid=155486}} SmokeThe Don Human!--17:31 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Ya sabes que hacer con estas páginas Cryo e.e: Ninjas, Cyborgs, Mini-juegos, Parodias y Referencias, Mortal Kombat Cosplay, Mortal Kombat Mercancía, Mortal Kombat Diseños, Mortal Kombat Fan Fiction, Personajes no oficiales. Todo por el momento. SmokeThe Don Human! Consejo ♪♫♪♫ hola cryo7 porfavor ayudameeeeee tengo un problema con m i pagina talves tu querias ayudarme, porfavoor hola criomancer7 me podri unir a su clan---- Otro boludo Que maldito e_e Excelente, sabes en el fondo que puedo no estar listo ni para intentar dos días, pero quiero aclarar algo: 1: Yo nunca borraría algo sin consultarte primero, parecería, pero no, lo que pasa es que yo no me expreso bien, yo la mayoría de las veces te muestro una manera de arreglar haciendo más breve una pág xd 2: Volveré las páginas a la normalidad, me olvide de la lista y por eso no la puse e-e (y con respecto a lo de glitch he entendido que es mejor no borrar plantillas... las arreglare y ya, ademas de que hay tantas plantillas basura que borrarlas a todas es suicidio) 3:¿Podría considerarse esto una página vandalica? http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Red_de_Cyrax a mi no me parece ni un esbozo ._. --SmokeThe Don Human! 21:31 17 sep 2013 (UTC) "The time has come..." La lista: http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat:En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_4:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_(2011):_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Armageddon:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_II:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_3:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Deception:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Deadly_Alliance:_En_desarrollo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Klanes http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Lin_Kuei_Klan http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Shirai_Ryu_Klan http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Hermandad_de_la_Sombra_Klan http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Index http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Sal%C3%B3n_de_Discusiones http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Clanes http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Fan_Fiction http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Miscel%C3%A1neo http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Juegos http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Kombat_Kard http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Rangos http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Torneos http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Red_de_Cyrax http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Moloch http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Mortal_Kombat_:_Detr%C3%A1s_de_escenas http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Shang_Tsung_(MKSM) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Quan_Chi http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Sonya_Blade http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Tanya http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Drahmin http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Sub-Zero_(MK9) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Kitana_(MK9) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Ermac http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Noob-Smoke http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Johnny_Cage_(MK9) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Kitana http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Mortal_Kombat_(2011) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Scorpion_(Pel%C3%ADcula) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Ashrah http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Baraka http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Smoke http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Mileena_(MK9) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Mavado_(MKDA) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Sektor http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Baraka_(MKDC) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Bo%27_Rai_Cho http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Hsu_Hao http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Jade http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Johnny_Cage http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Kano_(MKSM) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Kira http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Sektor_(MKA) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Galer%C3%ADas:_Arte_Conceptual http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Scorpion http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Shang_Tsung http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Wu_Shi_Academy_(arte_Conceptual) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Liu_Kang http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Reptile http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Conceptual:Nitara http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Mortal_Kombat_:_Detr%C3%A1s_de_escenas http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Scorpion http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Usuarios_colombianos http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Lo_Destacado http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Art%C3%ADculos_Destacados http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Rangos http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Inferno/Concursos http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Sal%C3%B3n_de_Discusiones http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Kombat_Kard#Avatar http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Videos:_Mortal_Kombat_(2011) http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Inferno_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Earthrealm_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Outworld_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Edenia_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Chaosrealm_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Orderrealm_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Netherrealm_Shop http://es.mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Historia --SmokeThe Don Human! 19:17 26 sep 2013 (UTC)